


Work Ethic

by thedevianthunter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevianthunter/pseuds/thedevianthunter
Summary: Captain Allen looks stressed and you decide to help him out (read: you blow Captain Allen in his office for no reason other than you want to)





	Work Ethic

“What the fuck are you staring at?”

You start at the sharp voice in your ear and whip your head around to glare at the source of noise. To your surprise, Reed isn’t playing solitaire on his phone for once. It seems that in the time you were busy undressing Captain Allen with your eyes, he had scooted his chair over to your desk and parked it directly next to you.

You’re almost offended. How dare he snap you out of your lewd fantasies involving Allen and the break room counter.

Gavin turns his head to squint in the direction you were previously staring at and the scowl on his face deepens. “What, you want in SWAT now?”

I want someone from SWAT in me more like, you think to yourself with a smirk, but you quickly put on your best neutral expression before Reed sees and questions you about that, too.

“Don’t you have a game to play, Gavin?” you ask instead, turning back to the case files on your desk. You hear Gavin scoff before rolling his chair back to his desk.

While he complains about the workload that he’s undoubtedly going to leave for you to finish, your eyes once again trail over to the corner where most of the SWAT team is huddled, including your favorite guy.

Allen is leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. To anybody else he probably looks impatient, but you know him better than just anybody, so it’s obvious that the man is on edge for some reason.

Well, you can’t have that, can you? After all, as a dedicated member of the DPD, it’s your job to ensure that those holding integral roles such as SWAT captain should be functioning at their most optimal levels. Obviously it’s up to you to help de-stress Captain Allen.

…

Okay, so maybe Allen doesn’t actually look that stressed, but still. You can’t take any chances, right? The fate of the DPD rests in your hands!

You stand up, effectively silencing Gavin’s complaints. Before he can ask you what the fuck you’re up to, you push past him and briskly walk over to the group of SWAT members having a rumbustious conversation on the other side of the station. They don’t notice you right away, thankfully, so you’re able to silently slip by them and join Allen against the wall.

“Captain Allen,” you greet him pleasantly. He turns to look at you with an unamused expression, and if you weren’t used to it by now, you would have definitely been deterred that your own lover could regard you with such indifference. However, you’re well aware that Allen is just putting on an act because you’re under the scrutiny of your coworkers and higher ups, so you just continue to beam at him.

“Good afternoon, Detective,” he replies coolly, though you notice that he shifts slightly closer to you. Glancing around to make sure nobody is watching—you quickly flip Reed off when you catch him staring—you grab Allen’s wrist and tug it, hoping he’ll catch on.

Naturally, he does, but not before raising an eyebrow in question.

“Your office,” you murmur under your breath, and for a split second you see his facade drop when his eyes widen at the implication of your words. Still, he wordlessly nods and, after squeezing his wrist briefly, you leg go of him and walk away without looking back. You return to your desk where Gavin is pretending to be busy with his phone, but you notice his eyes not-so sneakily dart to you before turning back to the small screen in front of his face.

“Bathroom,” you chirp happily, tossing your badge onto your desk. Reed grunts in acknowledgement but otherwise doesn’t spare you a glance.

You practically skip over to the small offices reserved for the more important members of the DPD, Allen included. His in particular is located in the corner, and when you near it, you notice that he’s already shut the blinds.

Game time.

Your stomach flutters when you push the door open, your mouth going dry the moment you see Allen perched on the edge of his desk, waiting for you. Silently, you reach behind you to lock the door, the resounding click making your heart skip a beat.

Allen’s expression is unreadable, eyes never leaving your face as you slowly approach him. Once you’re standing directly in front of him, between his legs, Allen lazily trails a hand down your side. Your breath hitches when his hand dips lower, reaching behind to briefly give your ass a good squeeze, and you immediately gasp at the roughness.

“Babe,” you whisper pleadingly when Allen withdraws his hand. You already miss his burning touch and you’re desperate to make your daydreams a reality, even though you won’t be able to live them out on the break room counter like you imagined.

“I don’t normally do this here, Detective,” Captain Allen remarks dryly, motioning for you to start stripping. While you’d love nothing more than for Allen to fuck you into the desk, you have a mission to accomplish, and to the captain’s surprise, you suddenly shove him backwards, hands making quick work of undoing his belt.

“What are you—“ Allen begins, but the rest of the question dies in his throat when you tug his pants and underwear down to his knees, exposing his hard cock. You allow yourself a second to admire Allen’s impressive length before unceremoniously taking him into your mouth.

Allen curses at the unexpected turn of events, a hand immediately threading into your hair as you bob your head up and down, taking more and more of him into your mouth. You can’t help but feel a little smug transforming the cold, strategic captain of Detroit’s finest SWAT unit into a hot, groaning mess underneath you. Of course, Allen is trying his best not to be vocal considering the walls aren’t exactly soundproof, but you still enjoy the sharp intakes of breath that accompany every flick of your tongue.

You only pull back when your jaw begins to hurt, a thin line of dribble connecting your lips to the head of Allen’s flushed cock.

He can’t help but stare, desperate to engrave that sight into his brain for as long as he lives.

“Hey,” you say to Allen casually, as if you’ve just noticed that he’s there. He merely shakes his head at you, but there’s no denying the fond smile on his lips this time.

With a small laugh, you turn your attention back to his cock. You really, really want to climb onto the desk and ride Allen like your life depends on it, but you quickly shove the thought aside.

Later, you tell yourself. Right now, you just want Allen to feel good and relaxed.

You give Allen a few lazy pumps while you admire the view of him spread across his desk, pants and underwear bunched at his ankles while he props himself on his elbows to better watch you. He bucks into your hand reflexively, his brow furrowed as he focuses on not flipping positions and fucking you through the desk like you deserve. However, he respects your decisions and he’s curious to see what else you’ve got planned, so he settles for grabbing the front of your shirt and tugging you down for a bruising kiss that almost makes you abandon your plan.

Almost.

You nip Allen’s bottom lip and then lightly push him away, smirking at the puffiness of his lips and the dazed expression on his face.

“I love you, you know?” you whisper breathlessly before latching onto the head of his cock, sucking deeply while your tongue laps at the slit. Allen swears louder this time, his hands balled into fists beside him in an attempt to stop himself from holding your head steady and fucking your mouth.

As if reading his thoughts, you pull off him once more, this time falling to your knees. Allen pushes himself upright and you tug him down so that his feet are on the ground in front of you.

“C’mon, Captain Allen, use me,” you groan desperately, opening your mouth invitingly and batting your eyelashes at your longtime lover. Allen merely grits his teeth and roughly tilts your chin up, sliding his cock into your waiting mouth. You moan at the intrusion, relaxing your throat as you sneak a hand between your thighs. Allen sees this and practically growls, tightening his grip on the back of your head.

“Just wait till we get home,” he hisses as his thick cock slides in and out of your mouth, hitting the back several times. You almost gag but quickly tilt your head so that his cock can easily slip down your throat instead. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit without thinking of me.”

Yes! you want to say, but as your mouth is preoccupied right now, you settle for moaning your approval. Allen lets out a breathy laugh. 

“Is that something that interests you, Detective?”

You nod desperately, clawing at Allen’s thighs for purchase. He smiles at the sight of you taking his cock so gracefully, as if it’s the only thing you know how to do, and caresses the side of your face, a huge contrast to how roughly he’s fucking your throat.

Still, you can’t complain, and when he warns you that he’s close, you only wink and soon he’s fighting a loud moan from leaving his lips as his hips stutter. He comes in bursts, his warm seed hitting the back of your throat. Allen quietly groans your name and you close your eyes, pressing your tongue along his length as he finally comes down from his high. He hisses when you continue sucking, his dick extremely sensitive and raw, so you finally let him go with an obnoxious pop.

Allen quickly helps you to your feet, pulling you flush against him. You can hear him breathing heavily next to you and beam proudly, knowing you’re the reason for it.

“You didn’t say you loved me back,” you murmur into Allen’s chest, feeling a low rumble under your ear when he laughs. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and you grin.

“Yes, yes, I love you, too. Now…” With a handsome smirk that has your face bursting into flames, Allen reaches down to unbutton your jeans with every intention of returning the favor and then some. However, before he’s even able to unzip your fly, you both hear a loud knock on the door. The two of you quickly spring to your feet and you waste no time tugging Allen’s pants and underwear back up.

“Captain Allen!” a voice calls from outside. “Fowler wants to see you.”

Heart pounding, you quickly press a kiss to Allen’s lips before hiding behind his desk. Allen throws you a grateful smile and you give him two thumbs up. Before getting the door, he glances back at you.

“We’ll continue this later, Detective.”

You flush at the desire in Allen’s voice and it takes you several minutes after he leaves to compose yourself before you’re able to sneak out of the room.

When you get back to your desk, Gavin gives you a one-over, smirking.

“Had fun in the ‘bathroom’?”

You glance up over his shoulder to where you can see Allen in Fowler’s office through the glass. As if aware that you’re looking, he turns his head slightly and the two of you briefly make eye-contact.

Gavin scoffs when he sees the dreamy expression that crosses your face.

“What the fuck are you staring at this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was Norman Jayden's birthday so I dedicate this to him.


End file.
